He's mine
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Fanfic de la fanfic d'Irkiala "Undisclosed Desires",tiré de l'arc "Amor, A mort", tome 2 ! ... XD


**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Lisa

**Genre : **Hétéro/ ?

**Rating : **M- Lemon Hétéro (?)

**Note d'Axel : **Cadeau de Noël d'Irkiala ! X3 Basé sur son ARC "Amor, à mort" que je vous conseille de lire ! J'éspére qu'il lui plaira ! =3

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Irkiala_

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le comportement de son supérieur et bien que cela portait à confusion, sa secrétaire se contenta d'écrire ce qu'il lui dictait. Elle continuait cependant de scruter chacun de ses mouvements, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait exactement : était-ce une bonne chose ou bien le contraire ? Elle n'en serait sûre que lorsqu'elle aurait identifié les raisons de ce changement et, surtout, lorsqu'elle aurait définit les conséquences.

Griffonnant les derniéres directives du blond, elle se leva dès qu'il sembla avoir finit mais attendit qu'il lui dise de partir pour prendre congé. Ce qui ne fut absolument pas le cas : son supérieur pris un air soucieux l'espace de quelques secondes avant de soupirer et elle crut identifié la raison de cet état :

- Ichigo est de retour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Lâcha le mafieux avec surprise. Ha, oui, Ichigo est de retour et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ...

- Ce qui veut dire que Grimmjow accépte que vous soyez plus que de simples amis, je présume ?

De nouveau, il aborda cet air soucieux qu'elle avait du mal à définir, cela signifia clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit un geste négligé, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, et tenta de dévier le sujet de façon plutôt habile :

- Comment ça va avec Schiffer ?

- Tout se passe à merveille, c'est un garçon très doué dans ce qu'il fait, il m'aide beaucoup.

- Et tu t'entends bien avec lui au moins ?

La jeune femme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un sourire inqualifiable s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Se souvenir de leurs nuits lui effleura l'esprit et elle eut conscience que le regard de son patron était toujours posé sur elle, mais cela lui importait peu : il était très mal placé pour la juger ! Finissant par hausser les épaules, elle lança un regard plein de sous entendus à son supérieur.

- On ne peut pas faire meilleur entente. Assura-t-elle. Vous avez cependant changé de sujet, non ? Vous savez que si vous n'êtes pas à cent pour cent avec moi, cela n'ira pas et notre travail risque d'en pâtir, non ?

- Oui, peut être, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Soupira-t-il.

- Le problème, c'est que vous avez un rival et j'ai une solution : faites le éliminer !

Le blond lui lança un regard glacial, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle sut que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées dont elle lui avait fait part : Ichigo n'était pas un idiot, s'il envoyait un tueur se débarasser du bleuté ... Il le saurait tout de suite et en voudrait à vie à Shinji et après, adieu le petit coeur du rouquin, mais cette relation "double" devenait contraigniante et embarassante par rapport à certaines personnes ...

Personne ne savait comment prendre le fait que Shinji, leur patron, soit en couple avec un homme qu'il partagait avec un autre : il était l'homme le plus puissant de la région, pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de prendre ce qu'il désirait ?

Remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez, elle haussa les épaules comme si son idée n'impliquait rien de bien méchant.

- Même toi, tu ne serais pas capable de faire une telle chose ! Lâcha-t-il finalement.

- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant sur le coin des lèvres.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en observant la jeune femme, a priori choqué parce qu'elle venait de dire et pourtant, il aurait dut s'en douter : elle n'était pas femme à accépter d'avoir un quelconque rival sur son chemin ...

* * *

Cela s'était passé quelques semaines après l'arrivé du groupe d'évadés. Le ténébreux avait vite montré qu'il serait utile et elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir l'avoir à ses cotés et puis, il était mignon avec son visage de poupée de procelaine, sa peau blanche et ses beaux yeux verts. Lisa ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle "tomba sous le charme" d'Ulquiorra, mais elle avait un gros faible pour lui ...

Elle n'avait pas été la seule, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait surprise des conversations au sujet du magnifique ténébreux qui se promenait dans le coin ... Un homme en particulier s'était montré très entreprenant avec le jeune homme, tournant autour de lui et un jour ... Il avait oser le bloquer dans un coin ! Ho, cela ne paraissait pas très grave, mais Lisa avait déjà décidé qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer sera à ELLE et à personne d'autre et elle n'était pas partageuse du tout !

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était vraiment trop adorable pour qu'il finisse entre les mains d'un homme pervers qui ne savait même pas comment faire pour s'occuper convenablement de ce jeune homme ..

* * *

Leurs corps n'avaient fait qu'un et encore en cet instant, elle profitait pleinement de cette peau si délicate qui pourtant semblait avoir subit beaucoup de mauvais traitements et, pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle se contentait de caresser le corps de ses mains habiles, prenant un malin plaisir à torturer les boutons de chair dressés depuis longtemps, les léchants avec appétit et cela même si elle avait été rassasiée.

Soufflant un petit gémissement, le jeune homme posa son regard suppliant sur elle, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'en pouvait plus et elle glissa sur lui, ses seins se frottant contre sa poitrine et elle se stoppa à la base de son cou qu'elle grigniotta avec délice, appréciant fortement le goût du jeune homme qui, même s'il était très docile, n'en restait pas moint intéressant au niveau des initiatives qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle plus par politesse que par inquiétude.

Rares étaient les choses qui pouvaient troubler le ténébreux. Il y avait bien un sujet très important pour lui mais tout le reste ne semblait avoir aucune sorte d'importance pour lui ... Bien sûr, le sujet intéressant pour lui n'était autre que Grimmjow, à qui Ulquiorra semblait vouer un véritable culte ... Et ça, Lisa n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'apprécier ...

- Je me demandais juste si je n'allais pas reprendre mon ancienne activité. Avoua-t-il avant qu'un soupir ne suive cette déclaration.

- Tu ne gagnes pas assez? Demanda Lisa avec un froncement de sourcils. Ou peut-être est-ce l'idée de me faire payer qui te plairait ?

- Te faire payer ? Alors que j'y prend plus de plaisir encore que toi ? Non, c'est juste que certaines personnes me tournent autour et que j'en ai mare de les voir tourner autour du pot ... Si je les fais payer pour qu'ils aient ce qu'ils veulent, ils finiront par se lasser de moi et je pourrais être plus tranquille.

La jeune femme laissa ses doigts glisser sur le torse d'Ulquiorra, frollant la peau alors qu'elle laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Elle put cependant entendre le coeur de cet homme pourtant si insensible en apparence battre de façon affolante ... Il était entrain de dissimuler quelque chose et elle était prête à jouer les détectives si cela s'averait nécessaire.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le ventre du jeune homme et oserent aller jusqu'au membre, le frollant impunément et bien qu'il tenta de se relever, sans doute pour se détacher d'elle, Lisa pris les devants et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, laissant volontier son sexe frôler le sien tandis que ses mains le maintenaient contre le matelas.

- Tu comptes déjà partir ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement déçu.

- Je croyais que tu avais fini. Avoua-t-il surpris.

- Donc, tu veux reprendre ton ancienne activité, mais à cause de qui exactement ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille. De qui cherches-tu à te débarasser de la sorte ?

- Ho, ne t'inquiéte pas, ce n'est pas très important ...

- Ne décide pas pour moi de ce qui est important ou non : c'est moi qui juge, alors ? Qui donc te tourne autour au point que tu veuilles reprendre une activitée qui ne t'apporterait plus autant que de travailler avec moi ...

Ses dents torturèrent délicatement l'oreille, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire gémir car déjà ses mains reprenaient un travail sur son ventre et elle effectua un mouvement de hanches assez suggestif pour que le jeune homme comprenne ce qu'elle attendait au final. Elle lui lança un regard empli de sous entendus et il finit par abandonner la lutte, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il caressa fugacement.

Finalement, elle abandonna la conversation pour se pencher sur le jeune homme, scellant leurs lèvres et bientôt, elle sentit le membre devenir dur sous elle. Lisa se dit qu'elle trouverait facilement un moyen d'obtenir l'information. En attendant, elle avait envie de s'abandonner un peu à ses désirs les plus pervers et le fait que le jeune homme reste aussi passif sous elle ne faisait qu'accentuer ces derniers.

Il était si facile d'obtenir ce que l'on désire quand l'homme le comprend d'un regard, il savait ce qui plaisait à la mafieuse et c'était ça le plus important car rare était les hommes qui avaient su combler pleinement la jeune femme et elle était prête à tout pour ce genre d'hommes ... Ils étaient tellement rare ...

Là encore, il se laissait guider et suivait chacun des ordres muets de la jeune femme : ses mains la caraissaient là où elle voulait l'être sans qu'elle ne perde un seul instant le contrôle. C'est elle qui décida pour tout et cela était fort plaisant ... Il était si rare qu'un homme accépte de laisser la domination à une femme ...

* * *

La jeune femme s'était mise à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des hommes entourant Ulquiorra et celui qui lui paru être le plus "pressant" avec lui ... Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'identifié vu qu'il ne cachait même pas ce qu'il éprouvait et c'était sans doute ça le plus déplorable avec cet homme : qu'il ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit ...

Dès qu'elle identifia l'homme, elle n'eut aucune pitié pour lui et engagea un tueur à gage très doué. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus que tout était déjà fini pour lui : il avait disparut de la surface de la terre sans que la moindre trace ne reste de lui ...

Elle avait supprimé l'imbécile qui risquait de lui prendre Ulquiorra par la force et plus personne n'oserait s'en approcher ...

* * *

- C'est radical. Nota Shinji, observant sa secrétaire d'un regard nouveau.

- Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas prête à partager. Avoua-t-elle, tranchante. Cela te pose un problème ?

- Est c'que tu comptes t'en prendre à Grimmjow ?

- Pourquoi le ferais je ? A cause d'Ulquiorra ? Il le considére surtout comme un grand frère et l'Autre le prend pour son cadet, rien de plus ... C'est certes génant, mais pas tant que ça ... Pourquoi, tu m'autorises à l'éliminer ? Tu sais, je peux facilement trouver quelqu'un pour ...

- Non ! Hurla le blond en se relevant précipitement. Il en est totalement hors de question !

Surprise, la ténébreuse jetta un regard à son patron, évaluant sa colère ... Ce n'était pas tout à fait normal et elle se dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur quelques part, mais où exactement ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle continua d'essayer de sonder son supérieur, qui sembla géné par l'examen approfondi, se frottant la nuque, il se rassit, tentant de faire comme si de rien était.

Le comportement du mafieux avait quelque chose d'intriguant ... Voyons voir, alors, il était amoureux de Shiro, cela c'était propagé à Ichigo qui aimait plus Grimmjow et qui était l'homme avec qui il était forcé de le partager et pourtant ... Il ne voulait pas le faire disparaître ? Pire, l'idée lui avait déplu ...

- Ho ... Lâcha-t-elle, l'air pensif.

Pourquoi cela lui déplaisait ? Soudainement, tout devint un peu plus clair : parce qu'en réalitée ... L'Amour s'était propagé au bleuté !

- Ho ! S'exclama-t-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme. Un triangle amoureux ?

- Dans ce cas présent, "carré" serait plus juste ! Réctifia incertain le blond. En fait, c'est compliqué ...

- Cela ne pouvait être que compliqué avec vous ! Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que ... Qu'il vous ...

- Tu veux vraiment avoir des détails de ce qui se passe dans ma chambre ?

- En réalité, pas vraiment ! Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ma petite personne à ce niveau ... Donc, le problème vient d'où ? Pourquoi avez vous l'air si soucieux ?

- Pour résumer, moi et Shiro, on a fait un truc que Grimmjow n'a pas apprécié ...

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, essayant d'imaginer cette "chose". Elle abandonna finalement pour reporter son attention sur son supérieur qui semblait toujours aussi soucieux. Ha, les problèmes de coeur ! Heureusement qu'elle n'en avait pas de tels et qu'elle avait toujours un joker dans sa poche ... Ils ne risquaient plus de se bousculer à la porte de la chambre d'Ulquiorra ...

Son supérieur voyait sa vie devenir plus compliquée chaque jour ... Et avec ça, le travail devenait plus compliqué encore mais finalement, c'était amusant de voir Hirako dans l'embarras, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée de vive voix : il était humain et pouvait éprouver des sentiments, même si elle était la seule à pouvoir déceler ce genre de choses, elle se satisfaisait de savoir à quel point elle était proche de lui ...

- Faites savoir que c'est vous le patron et tout devrait rentré dans l'ordre ! Soupira-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- On parle quand même de Grimmjow ! Rappella le blond. Il va m'en vouloir à mort ...

- Il finira bien par se calmer et au cas où, tu peux toujours revenir me voir et je me chargerais de tout !

- Tout ?

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il préfére que se soit toi qui t'occupe de lui plutôt que moi !

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : ne touche pas à Grimmjow !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai assez à faire avec un autre ! Si vous permettez, je vais me retirer.

Le blond fit un signe négligé et elle sortit de la pièce. Il était dur de savoir comment cela finirait pour tout le monde, mais Lisa savait une chose : elle était sûr de n'avoir pas autant de complication avec son adorable Ulquiorra. Elle le trouva assit devant l'écran de son ordinateur, pianotant avec habilitée sur les touches ...

Non, décidément, elle était tombée sur la perle rare, elle ...

- Cela a duré longtemps. Nota le jeune homme. Un imprévus ?

- On peut dire ça mais ne t'inquiéte pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au ténébreux pour retourner à ses occupations et la jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du bureau, observant son amant et savourant sa vision, le trouvant vraiment très fascinant ...

Décidant d'être taquine, elle finit par céder à son envie et s'assit sur les genoux d'Ulquiorra qui se laissa faire. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du garçon, caressant les méches ténébreuses qu'elle enroula autour de ses doigts ... Finalement, elle avait aussi quelques petits problèmes vu qu'elle aussi était entrain de tomber amoureuse ! D'une certaine manière ... C'était très mauvais et en même temps, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça ...

Donnant raison à Hirako, elle décida de faire comme lui et de se laisser à des petites amourettes, sachant que la vie serait plus simple pour elle qui choisisait un "docile" que pour son supérieur qui avait choisi trois "caractériels" !

- J'ai beaucoup de chance. Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Ho oui, elle en avait énormément et en avait parfaitement conscience.

* * *

**Note final :**

Axel : =3 ...

Grimmjow : *se fout de la gueule d'Ulqui* Dominé par une femme !

Ulquiorra : *Stoïque* C'est mieux que dominé par deux hommes !

Grimmjow : *s'étrangle*

Shinji : Il a pas tord, mais Axel, t'aurais pas oublier le lemon ?

Axel : ... Si, mais j'avais pas le temps, j'ai tellement de truc à faire pour Noël que j'ai pas le temps de faire un truc bien ou bien il sera baclé à mort et pour un truc aussi cool qu'Ulqui X Lisa, hors de question que je gache tout, je laisse donc un peu de liberté au lecteur ! Enfin, bref, j'éspére que cette fic t'aura plus Irkiala et ne t'aura pas trop déçu ... A la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure !

Irkiala : XD


End file.
